


Family Trees

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Hailey Abernathy has to do a family tree for school and it stirs up all kinds of emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Trees

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Hailey was frowning when Effie picked her up from school.

“What’s wrong Sweetheart?

“Miss Johnson says we have to work on our family trees.

“I had to do that in school.” Effie said. “It’s making a list of all your relatives.

“I know but she said Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta aren’t relatives. She crossed them out and said I had to start over.

“Well….technically they’re not but they are family to us.

“She crossed out on Daisy’s paper too. She wrote you down as Aunt Effie and Miss Johnson said that was impossible because you’re Capitol and they’re 12.

Effie sighed. Delly Cartwright was her first friend in 12 outside of the Victors. Their daughters were only a couple of months apart and were inseparable.

“Is Miss Johnson from District 12? Effie asked.

Hailey shook her head. “No. She said she used to live in District 13 and everything has to be…..proper. She said if Daisy and I put any more fake family she’s going to give us an F. What’s an F?

Effie bit her lip. There shouldn’t be failing grades for five year olds. An F stands for……failure.

“I miss Mrs. Saperstein. She used to write Good, Excellent or needs improvement. 

“Mrs. Saperstein had a baby. A new mommy needs time before she can go back to work.

“Well, I bet she would have let me keep Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta. Miss Johnson said if the printing isn’t perfect she’s going to tear it up.

They spread the family tree on the kitchen table. They wrote the names and put pictures of Hailey, Effie, Haymitch, Grandma, Aunt Ellie and Cousin Anna.

“Daddy’s side is so lonely. Hailey said. “I wish we could put Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta.

Haymitch walked into the kitchen. “Where do you want to put Katniss and Peeta?

“In the tree. Hailey answered

Haymitch shrugged. “Katniss might be okay with that but I don’t think your Uncle Peeta wants to climb a tree. You already have a dollhouse, a playhouse and a real house. I’m not building you a tree house.

Hailey blinked. “They build houses in trees?? Daddy please show me a tree house.

“I thought this was because Jack was building Daisy….on Effie’s glare he mumbled. “Never mind. What are you doing?

“Family tree. Hailey said sadly. “I don’t think Miss Johnson will like it. I didn’t make Haymitch Abernathy fit on his branch.

He laughed. “Well, I don’t always do as I’m told so it makes it more real. He looked at the chart and said. “You can put my brother Garrett over here and my Mom, Marigold up there.

“But Daddy they aren’t…..with us.

“No, but they’re part of your family just put a D for dead after their names that’s what we did in school.

“What was your Daddy’s name? Hailey asked.

Haymitch ignored the question. “My grandfather’s name was Hayreed Masterson put him above my Mom.

Hailey wrote the names in and looked at her father. “Didn’t you have a daddy?”

He took a swig from his bottle. “Unfortunately I did. His name was Mitch Abernathy

“Haymitch! Effie scolded.

“My father was a bas….. My father was…..abusive.

“Did he spank you too hard or take away your toys? Hailey asked.

“No. He beat me, there’s a big difference between spanking and beating. One day he broke my brother’s arm and…..my mother threw him out. We never saw him again. He drank himself to death before my games.

Hailey’s eyes started to fill with tears. “You can drink so much that you….die?

“I’m okay Kid. The Capitol replaced my liver after the war. Do you want to see a picture of your Grandma Marigold?

Hailey nodded and followed her father to the basement. Effie also went with them and he opened a box that had a few pictures. His mother’s ID photo. His brother’s ID Photo and one family picture that was obviously taken after her returned from the Games.

Hailey looked at the family picture and pointed at Haymitch. “Is that you Daddy?

“Yeah. I was good looking then, not like now.

Hailey looked at him and said in her best Capitol voice. “Daddy, you know you’re a very handsome man. It’s rude to fish for compliments.

‘You’re right Princess. Do you want to hear their voices? They were interviewed when I made the finals and then again when I won.

“Haymitch are you sure? Effie said hesitantly.

“Only the interviews. He said firmly. I’ll fast forward the other stuff and Hailey when I tell you to close your eyes, listen to me or…or….no TV for a week.

“Daddy, I’ll die if I go a week without TV.

“Then do what I say.

Effie took Hailey into the kitchen till he got to the first interview. He hadn’t watched this since his twentieth anniversary. Victors had to relive their Games for the Capitol audience every five years. It filled the screens while the new Victor rested in Medical.

He called Hailey in and he saw the hope on his mother’s face when he made the finals and the pride on his brother. His little brother was sure he was coming home.

He turned Hailey’s face away while he fast forwarded through the final kills. Then he hit play. His mother was younger than he was now. Nervous in front of the camera.

“Mrs. Abernathy what did you think of the finale?

“I’m just glad my baby….stayed alive. He’ll be coming home soon and that’s all that matters.

“He’ll be fixed up in no time. The reporter said. “So little man, what do you think of your brother?

“I knew he would win. We’re going to live in the Victor’s Village and have beef every night. I’m going to have a TV in my room and Mom doesn’t have to do laundry anymore. Haymitch fixed everything.

His lip trembled a little at hearing that. He knew in a couple of weeks their life of luxury would be over.

Hailey knew Daddy’s family died when he was young but she didn’t know how young. He looked so sad she wrapped her arms around his middle. She said. ‘Mommy and I aren’t Grandma Marigold and Uncle Garrett but….we love you just as much.

Effie knew how hard it was for him to share this with them. He never mixed his families because he didn’t want his second family to end like his first but maybe, maybe he was starting to feel a little bit safe.


End file.
